Halloween Treat
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: A Halloween treat for my readers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: Konban Wa and happy Halloween! You're coolest goth chick here and not alone.**_

_**Nayelli: HI PEOPLE!!!! IM HERE!!! NOWW!! YAY!!!!**_

_**Dani: Yes, she has replaced the muses for the evening. They all went out trick-or-treating tonight.**_

_**Nayelli: And since my account is evil and wont let me on, I shall comment on Dani's stories. They are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Dani: Why thank you Nayelli! And you're not the only one to think that. I would like to thank all of my readers and for their patience. Now time for the Halloween treat. As usual I do not own AJ Styles or Stinger. Enjoy!**_

"Stevie? What are you gonna be tonight for Halloween?" asked Allen. Steve, who was awoken from slumber by Allen, groaned at the younger man's question...that and for the fact he woke him up at 4:00 in the morning. He's to old to dress up for Halloween. Halloween was a children's holiday.

"I'm not dressing up Allen." he grumbled putting the pillow over his pouted looking at Steve. He laid on Steve, which caused Steve some discomfort since he wanted to go back to sleep. "Aw but why not?" he asked. Steve sighed and said, "Cause I'm too old Allen. So are you....me more older than you...but still...." he replied.

Allen knew he was too old to still be into dressing up in costumes, but it he wanted to Steve to feel like a kid again...that and he wanted Steve to see his costume. Allen smiled at the thought of his costume as well as Steve's. "But Steeeve. I picked out a costume I already!" whined Allen who hoped Steve would give in and celebrate with him.

Steve sighed and said, "Fine Allen...just for you." Steve took the pillow off of his head and and looked at his lover. He wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and kissed his forehead. "You're lucky I love you or I'd tell you fuck off and leave me the hell alone." he said. Allen laughed at this and said, "I know."

Steve yawned and said, "Now...can I get some sleep before you wear me out tonight?" Allen chuckled at the statement. _"Oh, you have no idea how much I'm gonna wear you out tonight....no idea whatsoever." _he thought to himself as he and Steve fell into slumber.

_Later that evening_

"Steve? Can you go buy me some candy," asked Allen, "So we can have some to eat since we can't go trick or treating?" Steve sighed and agreed. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." he said leaving. Allen smiled as Steve left the house. "Now...to get things ready before he gets back." Allen said to himself.

Not even 30 minutes later, Steve returned with the candy Allen requested for. "Allen?" called Steve. He looked in the kitchen. No one. He thought for a minute with his back facing the stairs which Allen was on. So he didn't notice Allen coming down the stairs in his costume as well as carrying Steve's costume.

"Where the hell is Allen..." he asked himself. "Turn around." replied Allen. So he did and his mouth slightly dropped. Allen was wearing a long torn up shirt that went to his knees and it revealed half of his torso, wore a bondage collar with a leash, and he was covered in candy blood on his skin.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked the man before him. Steve just remained silent. "I got you a costume too." Allen said holding up a sexy vampire costume with fangs. "Oh no Allen no way am I wearing a costume." he replied putting his hands up in defense.

Allen walked up to Steve and got really close. Too close for Steve anyway. _"Oh..._ _yes....you....are..."_ he replied with a tone of voice that made Steve get slightly hard. "Fine I'll wear the costume." said Steve. "Like you had a choice?" replied Allen who slightly laughed.

Steve just grabbed the outfit and grumbled something along the lines of "too old for this kind of crap."

Allen just smiled and said, "You're never too old for this kind of stuff!" _"Especially what I have planned..."_ Allen thought.

_**Dani: Well this is interesting...I'm all alone now....oh well....this is a two-shot so I'll have the other part of this updated tomorrow. I swear! Reviews please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dani: I apologize for not update on Monday...or Tuesday....yesterday but I got sick and I'm still sick but today I stayed home. So I can update right now. Although I wished I'd feel better. **_

_**Stingmuse: Aww...**_

_**Kurtmuse: I know! Let's put her in a bubble!**_

_**AJmuse: KURT! **_

_**Stingmuse: KURT!**_

_**Kurtmuse: What? Do you want to get sick too?**_

_**AJmuse: You've got 30 seconds before you go away for good.**_

_**Kurtmuse: *runs ***_

_**AJmuse: Be right back...*chases Kurtmuse ***_

_**Dani: I'm not in the mood...Sting...could you take over while I go lay down?**_

_**Stingmuse: Sure.**_

_**Dani: Thanks. I'll be back later. *leaves ***_

_**Stingmuse: Dani does not own AJ or me in the story. Enjoy. *loud boom in the background ***_

Steve came back not even 10 minutes late in his costume. "There. Happy?" he asked with a slight pout on his face. "Very happy." Allen replied smiling. Steve looked at Allen and asked, "Do I get anything for this?" He was hoping to get something for this. Allen nodded and smiled.

Steve got the hint by the look on his face. _"He planned this." _he thought and smirked as Allen smiled. _"Might as well play his little game."_ he thought. He grabbed the leash and pulled Allen close to him. Allen's smile grew as did Steve's smirk.

"Well look what I got. A victim for me to play with." said Steve. He emphasized the word "play". Allen smirked. "Oh and what makes you say I'm gonna play with you?" he asked. Steve licked the candy blood. Allen slightly moaned at this.

"Oh trust me....I know you will." Steve whispered lustfully in Allen's ear. He shuddered at Steve's words. Steve took notice and pulled Allen by the leash and said, "Let's take this into the bedroom my little toy."

"Yes master." Allen said trying not to smile hoping that it would get to Steve. Steve just smiled at the comment. As they reached their bedroom, Steve looked around the room noticing the candles and the pair of handcuffs on the dresser.

"Hmm...someone's gotten kinky haven't they?" asked Steve who pulled Allen closer to his chest. Their eyes meeting. Allen blushed at Steve's words. "Maybe..." he replied sheepishly. Steve just chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

Allen wanted to wrap his arms around Steve, but didn't want the candy blood to wipe off onto Steve and his costume. Steve gently pushed Allen onto the bed. "Steve! The bed!" he cried as the sticky candy got onto the covers.

Steve got on top of him and whispered with desire flooding his voice, " It's gonna get stickier in awhile." Allen blushed. "Hey this is wanted." Steve reminded him. He just remained silent. Steve looked at Allen lustfully.

Allen tilted his head awaiting the fateful bite. Steve, taking the ploy, leaned in and nibbled on his neck teasing him. "Dammit Steve....stop teasing!" hissed Allen. Steve pulled on the leash tightly. " Uh uh uh My victim is not to demand his master." replied Steve.

Allen just pouted. His plan was working. _"Knew he'd like this..." _he thought. Although he didn't like being teased, Steve's behavior turned him on. Steve smirked at Allen's pout. "Does the slave want attention?" he asked slightly tugging on the leash. Allen, blushing slightly, nodded.

"Yes...master..." replied Allen who tried to grind his hips into Steve's. But Steve didn't allow this. He pinned Allen's hips down. " Tsk tsk tsk. Little mouse must _beg_ for attention." Steve whispered in Allen's ear. Allen bit his lip. "Please master...." "Please what?" asked Steve tauntingly.

"Please give me attention master!" cried Allen. Steve smiled darkly at the younger man's plea and forcefully kissed him. Allen moaned. _"Finally." _he thought as he deepened the desired-filled kiss.

Steve pulled away, breaking the contact between him and Allen. Allen whimpered at the loss. "Shh. I'm not done playing with my little toy yet." Steve smiled at the pout Allen was giving him. "Patience...." Steve slightly scolded at him as he went to lick the candy off the revealing part of Allen's chest.

Allen gasped as Steve licked the cold candy off. "Steve!" he breathed out. Steve looked up and smirked. "Yes little mouse?" Allen gulped at the seductive, dark look in Steve's eyes. _"Wasn't expecting this exactly...but...damn...." _he thought as looked at Steve.

Allen thought for a minute of what to say. Then, and idea hit him and he prayed it would work. "I wanna be fucked." he said bluntly. Steve's eyes got darker and he came up so he was face to face with Allen. "Chose your words carefully little mouse," he said, "now, do you want to be fucked with lust? Or do you want me to make love to you?" he asked darkly.

Allen grew harder. _"Shit...he's turned this around on me...but oh well..I like this..." _he thought. "I wanna be fucked." he said stubbornly. Steve chuckled. _"I was hoping he would say that...."_ Steve thought. "Alright...but remember..._you_ asked for this." he said. _"Pssh what's he gonna do practically rape me?" _ Allen thought.

Steve unhooked the leash from Allen's collar and pinned his arm's above his head. Allen's eyes widened. _"Crap...he is gonna rape me..." _he thought. Although he was slightly disturbed, it actually turned him on even more. "Now...what to do..." asked Steve who looked at Allen with a burning desire.

"Play with me master." Allen moaned wanting Steve's touch. "Hmm...not a bad idea little mouse." replied Steve. He ripped Allen's already torn shirt off of him. "Perfect...." he whispered before grabbing Allen's cock. Allen yelped and arched his back high off the bed. Steve smirked at his reaction and started to stroke his aroused lover.

Allen moaned loudly at his lover's action. "Faster...please master..." he begged panting slightly and blushing. He loved what his lover was doing to him. He loved what he did to him. "Faster?" Steve asked stroking faster. "Ahh fuck!" he cried coming close to his climax.

"Cum for me..." Steve whispered. When he heard those words come from Steve's mouth his cum came out spraying all over Steve's hand. "Fuck!" he cried as he was coming down from his high. Steve smirked. "You had fun little mouse?" he asked Allen.

All Allen could do was barely nod. "Good....cause now...it's my turn to have my fun with you...." he said with a lust-filled voice. Just the sound of it got Allen hard again. "Use me for your fun master." Hearing that, Steve quickly got up and removed his costume minus the fangs and climbed back on top of Allen.

Steve looked at Allen. He was heavily panting and blushing from his orgasm and now hard again waiting to be fucked. Steve growled and quickly lifted Allen's legs over his shoulders and thrusted into him without and preparation. Allen cried out he was penetrated.

Steve started to thrust harder. "You like that my little mouse?" he asked panting. "Y-y-yes master!" Allen replied panting as well. "God you're fucking tight!" Steve commented trying not to lose control. Allen just cried out in pleasure as Steve hit his spot.

"_Fuck!!"_ cried Allen. "Again master again!" he cried gripping the sheets. So Steve did. Again and again. Every moan that Steve heard caused him to lose control and pound into Allen. "Steve..I....I'm....I'm gonna...." Allen cried as he reached his second climax for the evening.

Steve soon followed reaching his climax. Steve pulled out of Allen and laid next to him. He pulled him close. "I hope your plan went as well as you hoped." he said between breaths. Allen looked at him barely thinking straight. "You...figured..it...out?" he asked between breaths.

"Yeah. I did after I put the costume on." he replied. Allen nuzzled into Steve's chest and yawned. "Well...you did one hell of a job playing along." he replied. "Yeah. It was actually fun." Steve said. Allen's eyes lit up slightly. "Does this mean we can do this again next year?" he asked. Steve chuckled and said, "Yes."

He pulled Allen closer. "Now get some sleep. We both need it."he said. "My ass need it more than you." replied Allen falling to sleep. Before he did he heard Steve chuckle and say, "No my dick does." Allen smiled and fell into slumber along with Steve.

_**Dani: I'm back and I'm...slightly better....sorry again about the wait. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!! Flames will be used to cook my ramen.**_

_**Stingmuse: Ummm Kurtmuse isn't back. Neither is AJmuse...should we be worried.**_

_**Dani: Probably....well off to go look for them. Later!!**_


End file.
